1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concepts
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) relates to a dry powder composition containing water soluble polymer powders with improved water dispersibilty, a method of making the dry powder composition, an aqueous protective coating composition, and a method of making an aqueous protective coating formulation.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Presently Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Water soluble polymer powders are known to form lumps when added directly to water based systems. The problem arises when the powders begin to rapidly swell and solubilize while contacted with the water based systems. To suppress lump formation it is needed to slow down the process of swelling/solubilization sufficiently enough to allow particles to separate, i.e. disperse. The improved water dispersibility is a key requirement in efficient lump free dissolution of the water soluble polymer powders and has broad industrial utility and importance.